


Lubov Moia

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor summers on the Black sea with his lover. Written for rare_pair shorts on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lubov Moia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demented_mei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demented_mei).



Viktor's fishing line bobbed along in the gentle swells that broke against the side of the small yacht he'd been summering on. Lazily, he looked askance at his lover. The illustrious but beautiful Draco Malfoy was sleeping face down and nude on a lounge chair beneath a hefty sunbrella charm.

The rounded globes of Draco's _guza_ fit perfectly in Viktor's hands, and though he knew this from experience, he felt the nagging itch to make certain, just once more. With a smirk, Viktor inched nearer, gently palming Draco's perfect _guza_ and feeling a ridiculous sense of satisfaction when he found it was, indeed, still a match.

As Draco woke, he began to wriggle beneath Viktor who was fully clothed but not immune to the Englishman's wiles. " _Ebe mi se..._ " Viktor said, and began to knead the flesh beneath his hands.

"When don't you?" Draco huffed, batting behind him and missing Viktor by a meter at least. "Leave me be, you insatiable beast."

Viktor grinned and caught Draco's arm, easily twisting it behind Draco's back. Then, he settled atop Draco's thighs, leaning to pepper Draco's porcelain skin with wet, sloppy kisses.

Draco groaned aloud before breathing, " _Pederas grozen gyrbaw prokazhen...._ can't you take no for an answer?"

Startled by the profanity, Viktor stopped his assault, barking a laugh against Draco's neck. He turned his lover in his arms and assessed him fondly. Draco wore a cool smirk though his eyes flashed with amusement. "You have a filthy mouth, _lubov moia_." Viktor said, planting a kiss on either side of Draco's mouth.

"You like it," Draco replied haughtily.

Viktor laughed again and ran his thumb over Draco's lips. "That I do... _lubov moia_ , that I do." And he settled down onto the lounger, their bodies pressed flush together. He could be happy like this, with his little ice prince, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Guza: ass  
> Ebe mi se: I want to fuck you.  
> Pederas grozen...etc. : fucking unsightly hunchback leper queer (a common taunt, according to research)  
> lubov moia: my love


End file.
